It Will All Work Out
by SkylarBecker
Summary: Takes place after season 2, because I couldn't leave it off like that. WARNING: If you haven't watched the whole anime, THERE WILL BE SPOILERS. We will continue to follow our lovable Waganaria staff, but I will mostly focus on the skinny love between Yachiyo and Satou! Enjoy! (T for now; M most likely latter).
1. Chapter 1

Working!'

Chapter one: Spring is Full of Memories

* * *

The flowers were blossoming and the wind held a nice warm breeze. The sun grew hotter in the evening and the nights grew shorter as the days went by. Excitement was all around, and everyone knew this could only mean one thing: spring break was here.

A tall blonde man was causally sautéing rice in the back. Perspiration ran down the sides of his face. It was unbearably hot and steamy in the kitchen today, but he let out a huff and continued his effort to cook it to perfection.

"Oye Sato-san! Yamada want's to cook too," said a ditzy purple haired girl. She hung upside down from the attic's trap door and continued to stare in amazement.

"..." The tall blonde continued to flip the rice in the air and skillfully catch it back in the hot sizzling pan, obviously not paying any attention to the girl.

Just then Takanashi came by the kitchen's cut out window and picked up a plate that was ready to serve. His glassed glazed over as took notice of the purple haired nuisance. "Yamada get back to work. We're short on people today. At least get down from there and sort the silver wear," he said coldly.

"B-but Yamada... Yamada wants to..."

As the girl continued to talk in third person, Takanashi had already left to go serve the dishes he had in his hands.

"Yamada, get back to work." Sato said dryly, repeating what the lanky brown haired boy had just said.

To Sato Jun, nothing was more boring than cooking the same food every day and doing the same thing each day. He couldn't remember how his life had ended up like this. By now he should be working in a 5 star restaurant, but instead he was working part time in a family restaurant in order to keep up with the rent he just barely manages to pay each month. He would like to say that he can't remember why he joined Waganaria's strange staff, except that would be a lie. In fact, the intimidating cook clearly recalls why he had signed up for this job 4 years ago in the first place…

* * *

It was back when the family style restaurant, Waganaria, was just becoming popular. Sato Jun had just turned 16 and had heard good reviews about the restaurant. So, because he had nothing better to do, he decided to see if the rumors were true for himself. He walked through the double automatic doors, a causal blue V-neck rested comfortably against his body. His fingers were tucked inside of his jean's pocket as he neared the front desk so he could be seated.

An alarmed girl scurried over toward the entrance and bowed saying the customary greeting, "Irasshaimase!"

Making sure the girl wasn't too flustered, Sato tried to give her a reassuring smile, even though he knew it probably still looked like a stone-cold glare.

The waitress fumbled as she grabbed a menu from the front desk. She then unsteadily continued to walk in front of the tall costumer, saying, "L-let me show you to your table."

Sato followed the girl and let out a huff. He could feel the tension omitting from her. Looking around, he took notice that the set up inside seemed to be pretty modern and that it gave off a friendly feel. All the other costumers were happily chatting away and were continuing with their daily lives. He let out a sigh out of habit.

As Sato sat down, a shaky hand placed a menu on top of his place mat that was lying in front of him.

"You don't have to be so nervous… Is this your first time working as a waitress?" Sato wanted to reassure the girl that she didn't have to monitor her every move. It would be a bother if she was this jumpy every second of the day, and it might cause other costumers to feel obligated to approach her with extra care. Basically it would just become a hindrance to everyone, thought Sato.

"H-hai, this is my first time working here," the blonde girl frowned but suddenly her face lit up. "But I'll try my best! Arigato-gozaimasu!"

A small blush formed on the girl's cheeks as she smiled. The tall blonde finally got a good look at her, and a small blush started to form on his own. To help get rid of the swarm of feelings that had just attacked him, Sato couldn't help but burst out into a coughing fit.

"Are you OK Costumer-san?!" The waitress panicked for a second.

Sato raised his hand, indicating that he was fine. "... I just had to cough... I'm fine now. Oh and please, call me Sato."

The girl blushed in embarrassment and started fidgeting with her fingers as she said, "M-y name is Todoroki Yachiyo."

After talking for a little while, Sato had grown more and more interested in the girl. He realized that they were the same age, but found it strange that he hasn't seen her before, not even in school. But was interested him the most was the fighting piece of metal that was strapped to her side.

That time Sato's coughing fit was caused because of how startled he was. "Ehem.. ehem… W-what is that?! Ehem.. ehem."

Yachiyo casually pointed her finger to her face and tilted her head in thought. "Um, this?" She pointed to the katana that gentle rested on her side, "It's a katana."

"I know what it is.. I meant…" Sato was at a loss of words. He was completely taken by surprise.

That was the first time anyone had startled him. Sato Jun was known to be the brooding blonde-haired delinquent throughout his high school years. No one was brave enough to face him. His cold demeanor and unwavering pokerfaced made all of his peers stay away. He had a nonchalant way about him; he never once showed his emotions. It had taken years of isolation and independence to create the thick wall he had built around himself. And for the first time – no, second time – Sato Jun was taken by surprise.

He reasoned that if he wanted to change anything in his life, the best place to start was right here in Waganaria. More particularly with the blonde waitress he had just met today. _How is it possible that she could break my wall so easily? _

* * *

Sato had ordered desert and was just about to leave. He received his check and took out the money form his beat up leather wallet. Sato let out another sigh.

Todoroki noticed and said, "Ano.. is something wrong?"

"Yes." Sato sighed again.

"W-what's wrong, Sato-san?" Yachiyo grew nervous.

"I'm going to do something I'll probably regret later," was his reply.

With that, the lean figure got up from his seat and made his way to the exit. But before he left he took a piece of paper from the front desk.

Yachiyo watched him raise his right arm up in a good-bye wave. She then walked over to the front desk and grabbed the paper that Sato had previously picked up.

"Since when did we have job applications sitting out here?" Yachiyo though out loud.


	2. Chapter 2: Sato's Coughing Fit

Chapter 2: Sato's Coughing Fit

Butter was sizzling in a large iron pan. Its golden film splashed up against soft vegetables turning them into crispy, slightly charred, bites. It was Wednesday and Sato was once again back in the kitchen. He wiped off the sweat from his forehead with his white cuff from his uniform's white sleeve.

* * *

A small figure had just come through the restaurant's back door. She toddled over towards the sign-in sheet and wrote her name in a tiny font.

"Ahhh! Taneshima-senpai!" A starry-eyed boy rushed over towards her.

"Ohayo Katanashi-kun," smiled the girl.

"Ohayo! You're still miss pronouncing my name Senpai? It's Takanashi."

"Hai, Katanashi-kun!"

"..." Takanashi stared at her through his glasses.

"..."

Takanashi just decided to leave it at that. He then left to go show some newly arrived costumers to their awaited tables, leaving the awkward situation behind him.

* * *

"Ohayo Sato-san!" Taneshima said as she passed the kitchen on her way towards the girl's changing room.

"Ohayo," Sato said in reply. He said it flatly, but smiled to himself as the small girl walked out of eye sight.

* * *

Earlier in the week Yachiyo was talking to him about Waganaria's ex-gang boss/manager.

"Saaato-kun!" Yachiyo squealed in a high pitched voice. "Kyoko-san was soo cool in the way she was eating her parfait today. In fact, she told me to make her one, but instead of getting the usually strawberry with chocolate mousse on top, I switched it up and but blueberries on top! She then..."

Sato couldn't keep up. Never in his life has he ever heard someone talk about the same subject for that long of a time. His brain was being overloaded by information so fast that it physically drained all the energy from him, just by listening.

"...And that was when she patted my head... Oh! Another time was when..."

For Sato it took 20 more minutes of agony before she was called back to the hostess's counter. But before she left, Yachiyo thanked Sato for listening to her.

"Ano..." a pinkness formed on her fare cheeks, "thank you for listening to me, Sato-kun... You're a really good friend to me."

Sato stiffened his back up straight as the last sentence rolled of her tongue.

"Ah..." He replied.

* * *

Taneshima was just walking back towards the front of the restaurant to go work on the floor, but before she could make it there, he path was blocked by a shadowy figure. Looking up, she stared into gleaming eyes.

"Ah... Ha ha ha.. Sa-sato-kun.. What are you doing here?" The small girl asked in a nervous voice.

Sato just breathed in deeply and let his hands run free. Before he knew it, he looked down at his masterpiece and smiled evilly on the inside.

"Waaaaahh! Katanashi-kun!" Taneshima whined as tears spilt out of her eyes.

"Senpai! Sato did this again didn't he?!" Takanashi studied the blonde chef's intricate work.

Brown hair was neatly placed in an airplane shape, he even had the wings and windows, complete with tiny passengers. You could even look into the cock pit and see two tiny little pilots!

"This is unforgivable!" Takanashi fumed as he ran his fingers through the hair of his beloved Senpai, trying to work out the knots.

Sato just laughed to himself as he listened to his fellow worker's distress. Causing commotion and pulling harmless pranks was one of the reasons he enjoyed working at Waganaria.

* * *

It was getting towards closing time and Sato was wiping down the kitchen's counter tops. After he'd finished, he walked over and signed himself out, then he went back to the men's changing room to get out of his work uniform. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it took him a little longer than he had planned to wipe off everything, but decided it was fine, and continued to open up his locker.

The white fabric fitted tightly against his broad chest. The shirt stuck to his abs as he gently pulled it up and over his head. His blonde hair spiked out in all directions as the shirt was pulled over it. Sato was sweaty from working back in the kitchen, so he decided to put on his jeans before putting on another shirt.

Yachiyo was just making her way towards back. She had just locked up the front, checked on Yamada in the upstairs attic, and was on her way to leave and lock up the back. She then heard a rustling in the back an decided to see what it was.

"Is anyone in there?" Yachiyo asked uncertainly.

She then walked over to the sign out sheet and noticed that everyone was already logged out for the day. A chill crept down her spine at the thought of Waganaria being infested with ghosts of the afterlife.

"S-so this is what it's like after hours..."

She soundlessly crept into the men's locker room, trying yo catch the ghost in action. After all, it was her duty to make sure everything was in place before locking up.

A huge blush shot across her face as he saw a half-naked Sato. Her eyes skimmed over his toned body, and took in the deffiniton of his abs and chest. His thick shoulders rose and fell with his breathing. His skin was shiny from sweat. Yachiyo felt butterflies in her stomach, and a small yelp escaped from her mouth.

She hoped to God that Sato didn't hear her. He breathing grew heavier and her breaths came in short bursts.

"..Hmm?" Sato could have sworn he had heard something or someone just outside of the door.

Peaking his interest, Sato folded up his uniform and shoved it into his locker. He slung his shirt that he was going to put on, onto his shoulder and grabbed his car keys and placed them into his jean's pocket. Just as he walked out of the locker room, he felt something hit is lower region.

The baffled girl was still frozen in place in her crouched-over position that she was using to peek into the men's locker room. He face was nestled into Sato's thigh, if it was even a centimeter to the right, it would have been nestled in a ... erm ... a more interesting location.

Instantly, Sato jumped backwards and coughed, "Todoroki-san! W-what are you doing?!"

Yachiyo's face was bright red with embarrassment. "Ano... Ano... I was locking up. And I thought you were a ghost."

Sato was dumbfounded, as he looked himself over; he realized how awkward the situation was. He quickly put on the shirt that was hanging on his shoulder and shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling for his keys.

"Ahh.. Gomen nasai.." Sato quickly spun around and headed for the exit.

"Wait Sato-kun!" Yachiyo called out behind him.

As much as Sato wanted to ignore her and high-tail the hell out of there, his legs disobeyed him and turned him back around.

"What do you have to say, Todoroki-san?"

"W-when I saw you getting changed... I.. Felt something strange. My chest felt heavy and my head felt light... I don't want to be confused, Sato-kun. " She looked at him with pleading eyes, "Is this normal to feel this way?"

The keys that were dangling in his hand dropped to the floor. He reached up to cover his face, because he could feel an immense coughing attack about to start. While coughing, Sato walked over to the dumbfounded girl and placed his free hand on her head.

He said no words, just patted her soft golden hair. Slowly, he leaned forward and looked into her slightly closed eyes and pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
